narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tobi (Zetsu)
, nicknamed by Obito Uchiha for the swirl pattern of his face, was one of the first victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and eventually was pulled from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path by Black Zetsu.Naruto chapter 681, page 14 He was first introduced as a clone brother of White Zetsu.Naruto chapter 604, page 8 Background He was originally a human victim of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi, who was tethered to the Shinju until transforming. He was ultimately stored within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, where he remained until the statue was summoned by Madara Uchiha, who used it to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA to produce a large flowering tree. Black Zetsu then removed him and White Zetsu from inside the statue, leading Madara to believe they were created by its chakra and Hashirama's DNA.Naruto chapter 602, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 681, page 14 Serving as one of Madara's minions, he met and befriended Obito Uchiha shortly after the latter was brought beneath Mountains' Graveyard and saved by Madara, being designated the task of making sure the young Uchiha was of use to Madara when he woke up. He, along with White Zetsu, enjoyed annoying and teasing Obito about things such as what he murmured in his sleep and human bodily functions. Over time, the duo became friends with the young Uchiha.Naruto chapter 603 During this time, Obito coined the name Guruguru based on his appearance,Naruto chapter 603, page 4 a name that would eventually stick. Months into Obito's rehabilitation, White Zetsu returned to the underground base and urgently alerted Obito that he saw Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara being cornered by Kirigakure shinobi while he was outside. Resolving to save his friends and return home, Obito tried to break the huge stone blocking the exit in an effort to escape, but destroyed his artificial arm, only cracking the wall in the process. Seeing how desperate Obito was, Tobi noted that his limbs were not strong enough to break through stone yet, and offered himself as a suit of sorts for Obito to wear in order to make it to the surface. Although Obito was sceptical about whether they had permission to help, White Zetsu noted that it would be fine. Attaching himself to Hashirama's living clone in order to access the power of the Demonic Statue, Tobi was able to break the rock barring the passage way. Opening himself up to form a hood of sorts and encasing Obito, the pair mobilised with Tobi giving directions to the young Uchiha. While en route, him offered to fight in Obito's stead, seeing the young man as weaker than himself. When this offer was refused, Tobi informed Obito of the added benefit of the access he now had to Hashirama's DNA because of his artificial body. Pointing Obito toward the location where giant bodies of water were being displaced, Tobi and Obito arrived to find Kakashi's hand run through Rin's chest, killing her instantly as a horrified Obito looked on.Naruto chapter 604, page 19 After witnessing Rin's death, Tobi watched as Obito, now consumed by a strong, almost overwhelming urge of grief and anger viciously and brutally slaughtered the entire Kirigakure shinobi at the scene using a combination of Kamui and Wood Release — the latter of which he marvelled that the young man could already use, stating that he now understood why Madara had chosen the young Uchiha as his apprentice.Naruto chapter 605, page 13 After this incident, Tobi would remain attached to Obito for some time, accompanying him to Amegakure when he confronted the Ame Orphans.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 Sometime after that, Tobi made no more notable activities until the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Obito adopting a mask reminiscence to Tobi's face, and also taking his name as his alias. Personality When first meeting Obito, Tobi was playful and enjoyed teasing him about things such as what he murmured in his sleep. Although Obito was initially greatly annoyed by him, the two befriended each other during the former's rehabilitation. Tobi believes that the Eye of the Moon Plan is good for mankind, and sees Madara as a benevolent man. He is also kind-hearted, as shown when he and White Zetsu decided to help Obito without Madara's permission. Because he does not carry out normal bodily functions, he is very curious to know about the mechanics behind them.Naruto chapter 603, page 4 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi's personality had become noticeably more serious, more akin to how Obito became, although he retained his fascination with human bowel movements. He also seemed to be sadistic, revelling in taking lives as a form of relief.Naruto chapter 662, pages 4-5 Appearance Tobi is fully white and can be easily distinguished by the spiral-pattern that stretches all over his body, ending in a circular eye-hole. This pattern does not cover his forearms and legs, but can open up in a similar manner to the flytrap extensions of the original Zetsu to reveal that he is hollow inside. Tobi shows no visible orifices at all, but has a fully defined body. Both while encasing Obito and while fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi wore a black cloak. Abilities Tobi is one of the hidden allies Madara Uchiha kept in the shadows after Obito Uchiha used him against the Kirigakure shinobi. Upon his reappearance in the Fourth Shinobi World War, his abilities had advanced to the point where he could battle thousands of weakened members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, including four Kage, simultaneously.Naruto chapter 662 Body Structure Tobi is presumed to have the standard abilities all other White Zetsu possess, such as their signature Mayfly. Tobi and White Zetsu claim to have vocabularies and brains that surpass those of humans.Naruto chapter 603, page 2 Like other White Zetsu, Tobi can survive without food or water and does not need to carry out normal bodily functions.Naruto chapter 603, page 1 Tobi has displayed the ability to open up his top half entirely and use himself as a suit of sorts to encase someone in.Naruto chapter 603, pages 16-17 By attaching himself to Hashirama's artificial body and using the power of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Tobi was able to greatly augment his strength to the point that he was able to destroy a boulder with a single punch.Naruto chapter 604, pages 1, 4 Due to his extraordinary body structure, Guruguru is highly durable and resilient, as he took minimal damage from Suigetsu Hōzuki's point-blank Water Gun Technique and recovered from the effects of a cursed seal in seconds.Naruto chapter 663, pages 9-11 Nature Transformation Tobi's genetic material is nearly identical to Hashirama's, and he has access to Wood Release, albeit on a much weaker scale than Hashirama himself.Naruto chapter 545, page 3 Tobi has knowledge of several Wood Release techniques, and was able to identify Obito's use of the Wood Release: Cutting Technique.Naruto chapter 605, page 17 During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, seemingly as a result of encasing an incapacitated Yamato, Tobi's abilities increased dramatically. He was able to create a giant wooden statue, through which he could simultaneously perform techniques of all five elemental nature transformations, as well as utilise the wooden statue's thousand arms with devastating effects. Part II Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki After Madara's revival, Tobi appeared on the battlefield to buy the Ten-Tails time to revive so Madara could become its jinchūriki and started fighting the Allied Forces with a gigantic wooden statue. Informing his opponents that he would never let them go so easily, he asked whether or not anyone would take his question seriously, which was how he felt to have a bowel movement, but shrugged it off, assuming that it resembled the satisfaction of taking another life. Observing the situation on the battlefield, Tobi was greeted by a White Zetsu soldier, who told him that Naruto was of the Uzumaki clan, and thus could temporarily resist death from having the Nine-Tails extracted from him, but the two simultaneously affirmed that Naruto was doomed to die. After impaling Karin with the Wood Release: Cutting Technique in an attempt to stop her from saving Sasuke Uchiha's life, the left side of his head was shattered and it was revealed that someone was inhabiting his body. Though his movements were temporarily stopped by Orochimaru's cursed seal, Tobi mused that their efforts were in vain nonetheless. When Madara initiated the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tobi abruptly stopped fighting the Allied Forces and noted that his job was done before unceremoniously ejecting Yamato from his body, noting that he no longer had a need for him either. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes When the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled, Tobi was last seen crumbling, the only witness being Yamato. Trivia * Tobi's face resembles the mask Obito wore prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, and his personality also resembles Obito's when he was acting as Deidara's partner. In fact, his name in the fourth databook is "Tobi", which Obito used while wearing the mask. * His nickname comes from Obito calling him , which is an onomatopoeia for turning round and round or going around in circles. It can also mean wrapped around, referring to Tobi's function as an armour for Obito. This name was later confirmed in a special page added to Issue #14 of Weekly Shōnen Jump. References Category:Characters